


Count With Me

by MischievousBellerina



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom Steve Rogers, F/M, Sexual Content, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousBellerina/pseuds/MischievousBellerina
Summary: After misbehaving at a meeting with the Avengers, a punishment awaits you at home. Steve doesn't like broken promises.





	Count With Me

**Author's Note:**

> So... this happened. This is my first time writing the whole Daddy thing, so go easy on me!

You were in so much trouble.

From the moment the two of you got into the car and drove off toward your apartment, the air was thick with tension, Steve’s fingers gripped the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turned white. But, if you were being honest with yourself, you knew just how in trouble you were from the moment he gave you  _the look._

You fucked up. You promised you’d be good if Steve took you with him to the meeting at the Stark Tower for their weekly debriefing. He’d teased you that morning in bed and in the shower, but denied you in the end, stopped cold and left you wanting. It wasn’t anything new, it was something he did quite often because he could, and typically you could somewhat handle it. But, when he made his preparations to leave, you begged him to take you with him, not wanting to be without him for the next few hours.

Steve wasn’t particularly thrilled that you begged him and he’d said no at first, that he denied you for a reason. However, that hot as hell grin of his formed on his face and he had a preposition for you. You had to wear your vibrating panties during the meeting and had to make it through the whole thing without getting caught and you definitely couldn’t cum. No, you had to be on your best behavior.

When the two of you arrived back to the apartment, Steve had gone right to the bedroom and you followed him, knowing what would happen next. You stopped in the doorway, huddled against the frame, slightly nervous and partially excited as you watched him calmly take off his jacket and hang it up in the closet. His silence was deafening and you were so fucking wet from the possibilities of what kind of punishment you were to take this time around.

Steve made his way over to the bed and sat down with his feet planted on the floor, all without meeting your gaze. It was then that he broke the silence, calling your name in that deep, disappointed tone that made you ache. “C'mere.”

Swallowing, you left the comfort of the doorway, slowly making your way towards him. It wasn’t until you stopped just two feet in front of him, that he finally looked at you. His gaze was piercing, his eyes burning a hole right through you as you awaited his next order.

“Over my knees.”

You trembled with excitement as you got onto the bed and draped yourself over his lap. His hand slid languidly up your leg, taking his time and you fought back a moan as it  _finally_  reached your thigh. As his fingers gently curled over the hem of your skirt and began to push it up, the backs of them every so lightly skimmed over your skin and you gasped. He’d hardly touched you yet and you were already driven mad with lust and absolutely  _soaking._  You tried so hard to remain still, but you couldn’t help the clench of your thighs as the skirt slid over your ass.

“You understand why I have to punish you, don’t you babygirl?”

“Yes, Daddy.” As the breathless reply left your lips, he began to pull your panties down.

“What did you do?”

“I–” You gasped as his hand ran over one of your cheeks. “I broke a promise.”

“And what promise was that?” His voice was so calm, it made your heart beat fast. You knew it was coming and you wanted it so bad.

“I promised… to behave at your meeting.”

His other hand slid across your throat and firmly cupped the side of your face, turning it so you would look at him. “And did you?” His eyebrow was raised and his jaw was clenching.

“No, Daddy.”

His eyes darkened and he tightened his grip, “No, you didn’t. Not only did you disrupt the meeting to take a trip to the bathroom, but imagine Daddy’s surprise when he caught you giving in and letting yourself cum, right there in the stall. That was  _really_  naughty.” He let your face go and cleared his throat. “Now, Daddy’s gonna have to punish you for that. I’m gonna spank you ten times, babygirl. Count ‘em with me or we’ll have to start over.”

Letting out a shaky breath of anticipation, you braced yourself on your elbows, preparing yourself for the sting of pain you were about to feel. When his hand came down on your flesh for the first, you gasped. “One.”

Another. “Two.”

The third spank made you bite your lip to keep yourself from moaning aloud. “Three.”

“Four.” This one was a bit harder than the first three and you winced.

By the fifth one, your head was swimming with so much lust, you almost forgot to count.

“We’re halfway there, princess.” His hand came down for the sixth time and you moaned out your count.

“Enjoying this, are you?” His hand came down harder on the seventh and you cried out. “Seven.” Tears pricked your eyes and you found it difficult to focus.

“Eight.” You panted out the next one, tears slipping down your cheeks as your pleasure increased. Oh God, you were going to cum soon.

“Almost there. Think you can handle two more?” He spanked you for the ninth time and you were shaking. “Nine.” You whimpered, so unbelievably ready to cum.

As the tenth one landed, you were so close to the edge, you thought that last one would send you over. “Ten!” You shouted, breathing heavily.

Steve’s toned lightened up as he rubbed your sore, reddened bottom as gently as possible. “Look at you, babygirl. You kept yourself from cumming this time. I’m so proud of you.”

He helped you to sit up, gently guiding you to sit on his knee. Steve stroked your hair, brushing it back to tuck behind your ear before wiping your tears with his thumbs. “You did so good for me.” He murmured with a smile. His hands moved to your back and your stomach to cup your breast over your blouse. “Good girls get to cum. Would you like that, babygirl? Would you like me to make you cum?”

“Yes, Daddy!” You gasped out as he slipped his hand between your slick thighs.

His lips pressed against your ear as he whispered, “Don’t worry, Daddy’ll take good care of his good little girl.”


End file.
